Think Before You Act
by sirrtimm
Summary: Dean ends the relationship between him and his brother. When Sam meets Sean in a bar it's not long before Dean's possessive tendencies kick in and he shows Sam who he belongs too. Sean is an OC.


**Title**: Think Before You Act

**Characters**: Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. Sean – whom I made up on a whim.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Chapters**: One Shot.

**Word ****Count**: 2,882

**Spoilers**: None, cause I'm good like that. Why spoil y'all? No point.

**Beta**: by the wonderful lj user lissa-ann. She is made of AWESOMESAUCE! Not only was she speedy, she was EXTRA thorough. She is one of the best beta's I've ever had.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. I own nothing. Life sucks like that. Blah blah blah. Don't sue, cause really, you want get anything. I have no money. *pout* I told you, life sucks. If this is a J2 story, The boys belong to themselves, though they're in contract with The CW so they kinda belong to them at the moment. If this is a Wincest story, I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke and The CW do. As previously stated, LIFE SUCKS! However, if I did own them, I would NOT write about them. I would post videos for y'all to watch and masturbate to. I wouldn't share, I'm stingy like that, though, ya know, I do have some really good friends I would share with, so... Yeah, they'd have to come to my place though. *cough* Pam, Kida, Rhonda, Cassie, Kate, Michelle, Karen, Alex... *cough* That's not them all, but they'd get them first, after moi... Longest disclaimer eva! LMFAO! Haha...

**Feedback**: Is like having front row seats to this fic, cause... IMHO, that would fuckin' rock.

**Warnings**: Rimming. Non-con. Sex – of the M/M variety. Wincest. Some other stuff, I'd say. I hate trying to figure out what I need to put here. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK PEOPLE. Though, you know, READ IT NO MATTER WHAT, cause it's KATE'S FIC and it's MADE OF AWESOME, and I THINK you'll REALLY REALLY ENJOY IT!

**Summary**: The fic in where Dean breaks it off with Sam. And, one night, while Dean and Sam are in a bar, Sam is approached by a guy named Sean. Jealous!Dean makes his appearance and Sam is... claimed.

**Author's ****Note**: This was written for Kate – lj user credulesque– who's birthday was on the 7th. I tried really hard to get this done and posted by then, but as usual, I failed myself. But, today I worked really hard, really really hard, really, and I got it done. I aimed for 1,000 words, and got almost 3,000. I really hope, Kate, that your B-Day was awesome, and this fic makes up for anything that failed to be over the top. I really hope you like it! Happy Belated Birthday, girl!

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_silence __in __the __room __echoed. __It'd __been __that __way __for __weeks. __Both __boys __on __edge __around one an__other. __Sam __was __startled __out __of __his __current __thoughts __by __Dean's __emotionless __voice._

_ "I don't think we're working. Us, I mean."_

_ Sam glanced down at his hands, nodding. He caught Dean's eyes, watching them harden._

_ "I think it's time for us to just go back to being brothers again."_

_ Sam continued to nod, his body tense. "Okay."_

_ Dean's smile was forced. "Okay. From now on it's just us. Dean and Sam. Brothers. Not lovers."_

_ Sam's eyes were burning with raw emotion. "Just brothers." The words seemed to taunt him. "Not lovers." Two words telling him just what he couldn't have._

Sam was on his first beer. It was piss warm in his hand, having had it for nearly a hour. His eyes were locked on a figure across the bar, watching as he hustled another dimwitted redneck out of his cash. His chest was tight when Dean offered them all a smile, asking, "Who's next?"

He adverted his gaze, his eyes scanned the bar, growing wide when they locked on a pair of hazelnut brown ones. He quickly looked away, distracting himself by picking at the label on his beer bottle. Through his peripheral vision, he watched the guy. Watched the guy watch him. Watched him down a shot, watched him wipe his mouth on the back of his hand (in a very Dean-like manner) and watched him get up, making his way towards him.

The guy stood beside him, looking at him, just watching, taking him in. "Seat taken?"

The guy's voice was rough and it cut through Sam like a knife through cheese.

Sam shook his head, gesturing with his hand for the guy to take a seat. He glanced over at Dean, only to find Dean watching him. He turned back to the guy, smirking. "Name?" Sam asked before taking a pull of his beer.

"Sean. Yours?"

"Sam."

Dean sidled up to the table. "Ready to go, Sam?" His voice carried a certain tone, which Sam chose to ignore.

Sam looked up at him, a smile playing on his lips. "Dean, this is Sean." He watched as Dean's eyes flicked over to Sean, before coming back to rest on Sam. Sam could read Dean like a book right then, jealousy pouring off of him in waves. "See, we've only just met, so... How about I meet you back at the room?" Sam left no room for Dean to answer. He turned his gaze back on Sean, ignoring Dean.

Dean stood there for a second, before making his way back across the room. Sam almost laughed when Dean's voice carried across the room. "Looks like I don't gotta go just yet, gentlemen. Up for winning back some of your money?"

Sam and Sean seemed to talk forever, Sean smiling all wide. Sam returning it, but only to keep up the appearance of having fun. His eyes only floated over to Dean a handful of times, but that was enough to know Dean was watching him.

Sam got up from the booth, excusing himself to the bathroom, and made his way over to Dean. "Dean?"

Dean smiled. "Ready to go?" He turned back to the table, sinking the eight ball, before turning back to look at Sam.

Sam smiled back. "Not quite. I was kind of hoping you'd give me to room key, so that Sean and I might get better acquainted."

Dean's eyes hardened, the smile sliding off his face. "You serious?"

Sam smiled. "Come on, bro. Gimme the key. Haven't been laid in weeks. You should know that." Sam cocked his head to the side, challenging Dean.

"Sorry, Sammy. I was just heading back." Dean turned his back to Sam, placing the cuestick on the table, and picking up his cash.

Sam full on pouted. "Come on, Dean. A hour tops. Maybe two, if he's a top." Sam looked over his shoulder at Sean, before looking back at Dean. "And, God, do I hope he's a top. Come on... If not the room, gimme some money for my own. I know they do a by the hour thing, probably fifty dollars for two hours." Sam held his hand out.

Dean knocked his hand when he stormed by it, walking out of the bar, anger evident in his stride.

Sam smiled all the way back to his table. "So, Sean. Thanks for the chat, I'ma have to go though. My brother's mad at me, and if I don't get going soon, I'ma have to sleep in the car."

Sean stood up. "You could sleep with me tonight. Promise I won't throw ya out till mornin'." Sean let out a chuckle, clearly playing with Sam with his last comment.

"Sorry, if I do that, he'll leave my ass here and I can't have that. I really wish I could, but I can't."

"You don't know what you're missing." Sean rubbed a hand up Sam's arm.

Sam went to reply, his mouth opened, but a fist flew out of nowhere, knocking Sean on his ass. "Don't touch what isn't yours," was barked out, vibrating the walls.

Sam turned to look at... Dean. Dean's eye held a certain glimmer, and then Sam was being pushed out of the bar, and down the short alley that lead to their room. He wanted to protest, wanted to tell Dean that after last week, they were 'just brothers' and he didn't own him. He wanted, but he couldn't, cause he needed. He needed Dean. Needed him to do this, needed him to claim him. Needed him to tell him, Sam, that he belonged to him and that no one, not any goddamn one was allowed to touch.

He was pushed up against the outside of the motel room door, the cold metal seeping through his layers. He could feel Dean, a solid weight, against his back, digging for something, moving trying to get something. A small part of Sam, though hoped Dean was going to fuck him right here, right where anyone could see, could watch. Another part wanted Dean to fuck him in the bed. Fuck him so hard he couldn't stand, could barely breathe, barely do anything. He wanted it to be in the cheap motel bed, so that afterwards, he could just lay there, and feel the steady ache in his ass.

The key slid into the lock, and Sam's heart fluttered. With the door no longer there to hold his weight, he stumbled into the room, Dean still a line of warmth against his backside.

Sam went to turn around, went to ask Dean what he was doing, try to play dumb, but when the door slammed close, Sam was slammed up against it, his head hitting the wood with a loud smack.

Dean pulled away from him, looking at him, staring him up and down, eating him with his eyes. Sam went to speak, but then Dean was all over him. At first, it was just a hard press of lips, but then Dean's jealousy monster seemed to calm, and he slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth; both men groaning as their awaited desire was fulfilled. Sam pressed against him, trying to gain some amount of control, but Dean wasn't having that. He pushed back, pulling the hoodie over Sam's shoulders and off. He dove back in, licking and sucking his way from Sam's mouth to his neck, marking him.

He raked his hands down Sam's torso, feeling the mutters twitch beneath his touch. He mumbled a "mine," into the cloth that covered Sam's shoulder, and then he grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt with both hands and pulled. He tore the shirt from Sam's body, Sam's eyes wide at the unexpected strength from his brother.

"Dean?"

Dean ignored him, pressing his lips back to Sam's, his fingers digging into Sam's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, but neither brother minded. That's what they were doing anyway, leaving their mark on the other – or Dean, leaving his mark on Sam.

"I need–I need–" Sam moaned as Dean assaulted his neck, sucking a hickey onto Sam's heated flesh.

"Brothers."

The one word seemed to echo around the room, neither sure who'd said it.

Sam went to speak, but Dean cut him off.

"I need you." His voice was eeriely calm, sending shivers of anticipation down Sam's back. "You're mine." His demeanor changed, his tone now harsh and threatening. "You're mine, god damn it. Brothers. Lovers. Everything." Each word was punctuated by Dean slamming Sam into the door.

Sam was tossed, literally, onto the bed, face down. Dean was on top of him, straddling his ass, in a matter of seconds, his denim covered erection digging into Sam's denim clothed ass.

Dean's hand snaked its way into Sam's head full of hair, pulling on the silky strands, roughly. Sam hissed, the pain weirdly pleasurable.

Dean smiled. "You like that, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

Dean gave Sam's hair another rough pull. "There's more to come baby brother. More to come."

Sam's clothes were torn from his body, laying in a tattered pile on the floor, beside Dean's, beside the bed.

Now, as he lay on his back, Sam's hands were held above his head, his mouth being devoured by his older brother... iBrother./i Finally coming to terms with the fact that they were in an incestuous relationship, for some weird reason, made it all that better. Made everything much more clear. He wasn't only in love with Dean. He was in love with his brother.

Sam's moan was low and long as Dean pressed the blunt end of a finger against his entrance.

Sam looked up at Dean, his worry etched into his eyes.

Dean shook his head. "Nope." Dean shook his head. "No lube, Sammy. You're gonna feel me." He pushed his finger in, watching in awe as Sam's back arched, his body fighting against itself on whether to push against or away from the probing finger. "You're gonna feel me for a week... Gonna..." A fire was burning behind Dean's eyes. "You're gonna feel me for a week, Sammy. And when you finally think the ache is fading, I'ma do this again. Every time, always and forever." Dean leaned down, his mouth next to Sam's ear. "Hear me, Sammy? Feel me forever."

The last three words were a faint whisper on his skin, and he shivered as the words wrapped themselves around him, consuming him. A promise of so much. Of pain. Of pleasure. Of love.

Sam's legs were pushed up and towards his chest, Dean telling him to hold them. Sam felt open, vulnerable. His own body fighting against him as the pain Dean's finger assaulted him with registered pleasure in his mind, in his cock.

Dean maneuvered his body down the bed, until he was eye to eye (so the speak) with Sam's entrance. He watched as his finger moved in and out, meeting very little resistance. Sam wanted this. He knew. Sam wanted to feel him. Sam loved him. He felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest, and dance a jig on the bed, in front of them. He let his finger slide out, trailing it up to Sam's balls, giving the velvety sack a little flick, watching as Sam's cock pulsed.

He blew a breath across Sam's entrance watching as Sam's hole winked at him. He let out a chuckle before sealing his mouth over Sam's puckered skin, licking and sucking to his heart's content. The flavor of Sam burst across his lips, sending the taste buds of his tongue into a frenzy. He licked and sucked Sam open. He wanted Sam to feel him. He didn't want Sam torn apart, bleeding at the seams.

He let the flat of his tongue rest against the puckered pink skin, feeling it clench in anticipation and then he dove back in, letting his tongue explore Sam, opening up as wide as his wet muscle could. Dean let his tongue be pushed out of Sam, then pulled back again, letting Sam think he had some control, before Dean took over again, raking his teeth over Sam's entrance, watching him shiver.

All the while, Dean's tongue was working Sam open, Sam lay there moaning and groaning. It wasn't that they'd never done this before, it was the simple fact that he knew Dean was marking him, was forever imprinting his taste on his tongue, in his memory. It drove Sam wild.

Dean's lips left Sam with a kiss against quivering, puckered skin, slowly leaning up, taking the straining off Sam's arms.

Sam's arms fell limply onto the bed, but Dean grabbed one of his wrists, bringing it down his body. He felt the soft skin of his ass, the tiny hairs tickling his hand. When he felt his forefinger graze his spit slicked entrance, he gasped, his eyes locking on Dean's.

Dean nodded. That single nod told Sam what to do and his cheeks flushed a cherry red color.

Dean nodded again. "Do it."

Sam slowly pushed the finger inside himself, moaning as it slid in easily, meeting no resistance.

Dean's eyes slithered down his body, locked on Sam's finger moving in and out of Sam's body. "Add another."

Sam did as he was told, adding another finger, filling himself up more. "God," he moaned out, his hips trying to fuck themselves on his fingers.

Dean licked his lips, biting at his bottom lip as Sam spread his fingers apart, simultaneously stretching himself open for Dean's cock.

Dean watched until his cock throbbed, a heavy reminder that it was still there and still wanted to be buried inside that hot tight heat.

Dean's knee walked up the bed. He pushed his cock against Sam's fingers. "Tease yourself, Sammy."

Sam didn't have to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out of his ass, grabbed Dean's cock in his hand, and rubbed the head against his hole, moaning as the blunt mushroom head overloaded his senses.

"God, Dean... I need– I need..." Sam couldn't think of anything. He needed so much. Wanted so much. He needed Dean. That's what he needed. "Need iyou./i"

Sam's hand fell away from Dean's dick, as his eyes widened. It took Dean a second to snap out of his own mind trance of bneedwanthavetohave/b, but he looked Sam up and down, and then he moved in, letting his cock sink into Sam's blissful body, watching as it disappeared, filling them both with a sense of pleasure that neither had ever felt.

They both knew it was too much, their senses on overload. They knew it'd be over before they could even really get into it. But the need to come was so strong, so wanted, they just needed it to be over. Wanted to feel the other come apart.

Dean's thrusting was brutal, his wantineed/i to mark Sam his top priority. He fucked with gusto as Sam held onto the slots in the headboard, Dean's thrusting sending him higher and higher up the bed.

Dean's cock tore into Sam, filling him up, just as quickly being pulled out, leaving him feeling empty, Dean repeating the process over and over and over again.

Dean's hips were moving fast, his chest heaving at the amount of force he was fucking Sam with.

Dean's cock jabbed Sam's prostate repeatedly, sending Sam further and further up the wall.

As Dean's thrusts got more and more erratic, his body jerking, his eyes showing his orgasm approaching, Sam moved his legs to wrap them around Dean's waist, slowing him down.

With the new angle of Sam's legs, he felt Dean deeper, and his eyes rolled back in his head as his cock spasmed, come shooting out all over his stomach, his ass clenching tight around Dean's cock.

Dean's body stilled, his eyes wide. Dean let out a choked cry before biting into Sam's shoulder as his orgasm took him over, leaving him sated. He laid there, on top of Sam, his hips still moving on their own accord, the final waves of his orgasm leaving him.

As Dean rolled off of Sam, Sam hissed as his sensitive cock was rubbed as was his sensitive hole.

They laid there quietly, trying to catch their breath, trying to get a grip on what had just happened. Sam, the first to get his breathing under control, rolled on to his side, looking at Dean.

"Dean... Brothers?" He voice was scratchy and held the I've-just-had-my-brains-fucked-out tone.

Dean looked Sam in the eye. "Who gives a fuck." He said matter-of-factly. "Brothers. Hunters. It's what we are, Sam. But before all that we're lovers. I'm all yours. You're all mine. Forever." Dean leaned in placing feather soft kisses against Sam's lips.

Sam smiled, turning over, pushing back against Dean back to chest. "Mine." His tone was full of excitement, full of wonder at what the word meant.

Dean smiled, growling out his own, "Mine," as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's waist.

Whispers of, "Mine," and "Yours," and "Forever," filled the room as sleep slowly overtook them.


End file.
